A Kingly Dispute
by Adulas
Summary: Boromir and Legolas have a heated exchange of words about Aragorn's Kingly status before the Fellowship leaves. Will this lead to more such confrontations along the way and how will Aragorn deal with them if they do? This story is told in double drabble installments.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 1**

Boromir's anger was such that he started to withdraw his blade. However, he stopped mid-way when Legolas' swifter movements aimed an arrow at his forehead.

"Is this how the men of Gondor deal with someone who speaks the truth?" the elf asked his steady voice belying his own built up anger.

"That Ranger won't be my King!" Boromir sputtered while he let his sword slip back into its scabbard. Only then did Legolas lower his arrow.

"Aragorn will indeed be your King."

"Stubborn jackass! You have no proof he is Isildur's heir!"

"No, you're the jackass for discounting the proof verified by Mithrandir and Lord Elrond!"

Boromir clenched his fists while he now contemplated punching the infuriating elf in the face. However, the ready presence of the arrow made him think twice.

"You will regret your support for that Ranger!" he growled confidently. Then he spun around and headed down the covered walkway leading to Rivendell's main gate.

Silently Legolas slipped his weapons into their places on his back before following.

Later at the gate Aragorn's noticed an angry Boromir's attempts to ignore an equally angry Legolas' glare and he hope this didn't have anything to do with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Suspicion joined the lingering anger in Boromir's heart while he watch Aragorn and Legolas have another hushed conversation away from the resting Fellowship.

"You're right in not trusting that elf," the man heard Gimli say from his side.

"How do you know I don't trust him?"

The dwarf smiled knowingly. "As a dwarf, I'm keenly aware of suspicion directed towards elves seeing how they're a thorn in the side of dwarf-dom."

"Do you trust the ranger?"

"I've heard he's honorable enough to be a kingly heir."

"Gondor needs no King! My father's rule will see us through and we should be using the ring now to stem this tide of evil instead of trying to destroy it!" Boromir firmly stated in a lower voice as Legolas purposely walked past and ahead on the path the Fellowship had been following.

"I wonder where he is going?" Gimli mused suspiciously just as Aragorn joined him.

"We're leaving familiar lands so Legolas' sharper senses will warn us against the unfamiliar," the ranger explained.

Boromir smirked. "Feeling too kingly _ranger_ to do it yourself?" he asked.

"Not at all!"

"Don't trust the elf!" Gimli warned emphatically.

Aragorn sighed and walked away for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 3**

As the days passed, two thoughts weighed heavily on Boromir's mind. The first was his growing feeling of confidence about the Ring going back to Gondor. The other had to do with Legolas.

Now the elf hadn't spoken a word to him since the Fellowship's departure and had gone out of his way to avoid him too. However, that changed when Boromir spied Legolas having a hushed conversation with Frodo while glancing in his direction.

Instantly the man's earlier suspicion flared into uncontrollable anger. It was bad enough the elf stubbornly thought the ranger a king. But to now having him meddling with the Ringbearer to secure the Ring for himself was the last straw.

Without further thought, Boromir slipped out his dagger and thew it swiftly at Legolas' back just as the elf walked away from Frodo.

As for the hobbit, he could only watch helplessly in horror as the blade hit and caused the elf's graceful stride to come to a faltering stop. Then he slowly sagged to one knee while trying to reach back for the dagger.

"The Ring must go to Gondor Frodo no matter what that elf says!" Boromir shouted angrily after the fleeing hobbit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 4**

"Boromir is trying to kill Legolas!" Frodo shouted toward Aragorn and Gandalf while he ran over to the pipe smoking man and wizard.

Without saying a word, a fearful Aragorn quickly headed back along the hobbit's trail until he reached the elf's side. The sight of the lodged dagger adding anger to his fear.

"Make yourself scarce Boromir!" he snapped at the man when he saw the murderous look in Legolas' eyes.

"And if I don't _ranger_?"

"You will suffer my staff upside your head!" Gandalf angrily interjected as he grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him roughly away.

An amused Gimli trailed after them.

"Sam I need my bag from Bill's pack," Aragorn said to the hobbit before he began to help Legolas slip free of the harness holding the elf's quiver, bow, and twin knives snuggly to his back.

"He is a dead man," the fuming elf whispered in elvish.

"I would not argue that if we did not need him," the man replied in kind.

"Fortunately, the quiver caused the dagger to go in at an angle so it only made a deep cut," he added in the common tongue for the remaining listening Fellowship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 5**

"Have you lost your mind?" Gandalf demanded after he had pulled Boromir a good distance away.

"You should be asking the elf that. He's the one who tried to coerce Frodo into not taking the ring to Gondor with that whispering of his!"

"Do you know who Legolas is?" the wizard asked.

Now this sudden change of subjects momentarily through Boromir off-balance since he expected to be defending his correct course of action for the ring.

"Just a meddlesome elf," he replied with a snort of contempt.

"He's King Thranduil's son and if word were ever to reach him about what you did your father will have a far greater problem to worry about than an evil magical ring," Gandalf replied in a low dire sounding voice. "You see King Thranduil won't suffer anyone foolish enough to harm the son he loves more than life itself so its safe to assume he will destroy your White City to repay in kind."

"He wouldn't dare!" a shocked Boromir exclaimed.

"His Woodland realm is mighty and vast. Gondor is doomed unless you rectify the situation now."

"How do I do that?"

"Start by apologizing to Legolas and then hope he accepts."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 6**

After Sam had brought him his bag, Aragorn expertly removed the dagger and then helped Legolas to remove his jerkin and tunic which left the elf's well toned upper body bare to the waist.

It also revealed tense back muscles from the elf's continuing anger and pain. Both of which could work against his healing efforts.

"We are in luck my friend," he suddenly said lightheartedly.

"How so?" a disbelieving Legolas replied while glancing over his shoulder.

"Since we are miles from any settlement your elfish virtue will not cause hordes of swooning maidens. The care of which would exceed my capability."

Now this quickly earned Aragorn a second look of disbelief at such outlandishness and then a soft snort of amusement.

"Who better to have as a friend than a ranger willing to sacrifice his life and limb as he fends off those maidens not so easily put into a swoon," Legolas countered impishly.

The four hobbits looked at one another unsure if they should be listening in on this.

"Do not worry about your presence Master Hobbits since what you are hearing is nothing but healing teasing," Aragorn reassured.

"My Father may think otherwise," Legolas impishly countered again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 7**

"I would listen to the wizard if I were you," Gimli said as if speaking such pained him. "Elves of the Woodland Realm are tough fighters and have the uncanny ability to attack from multiple sides at once."

"You speak as one who has experienced this," Boromir observed.

"I have not but my father has."

"Your Father never came to blows against King Thranduil, his son, or his people," Gandalf sternly corrected. "Instead the elves came to the defense of your people while they and the men of Lake Town fought off the goblin hordes."

"Did those hordes out number the dwarves and men?" Boromir cautiously asked.

"Yes."

"So if the elves had not helped…"

"The dwarves of Erebor and the men of Lake Town would be dead and Sauron's hold over his former lands would be tighter," Gandalf finished. "This can still happen if that ring is not destroyed!"

Now Boromir felt sure the ring could still be of use to his father. However, the possible addition of angry tough elves arriving on his father's doorstep would be of no use at all.

"I will apologize to Legolas," he finally said although a small part of him wished otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 8**

"We are very lucky your Father is not here since he would see nothing worth teasing about here," Aragorn reminded while he brought forth a small jar from his bag.

"Why did Boromir throw a dagger at you?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Merry warned in a "Don't be nosey!" tone of voice.

"I would like to know that too. All I did was discreetly pass on Gandalf's message to Frodo about him resting instead of pacing and the next thing I know I have Boromir's dagger in my back and the man yelling about the Ring going to Gondor despite my words," Legolas said. "It makes no sense to me."

Then he quickly inhaled as Aragorn used his fingers to apply a pale green salve from the jar to his wound.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you this stings at first," the man said apologetically as he applied more.

Legolas shot him a "Yes you should have!" look over his shoulder.

"Maybe I should go it alone for Boromir's sake," Frodo suggested in a low voice.

"You will do no such thing Frodo," Aragorn said firmly while he glanced at the hobbit. "We will set Boromir straight about the Ring."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 9**

By the time Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli had rejoined the others, a standing Legolas had his wound hidden under a neatly applied bandage.

"Boromir wishes to make amends for his actions," Gandalf formally announced which caused the elf to stiffen for several seconds before he slipped his tunic on.

"I have acted like a fool, and I hope I have not done serious harm," Boromir reluctantly began as he met Legolas' angry gaze.

"You have not," the elf replied.

"If we were in Gondor…"

"But we are not."

"…I would offer my sincere words of apology before all of its citizens and pledge to do whatever you deem needs to be done to make it right between us," Boromir firmly finished.

"How can I believe your words when you refuse to believe the true ones about the Ring and Aragorn?"

"The wizard and Lord Elrond are entitled to their opinion," Boromir replied his anger rising at the renewed challenge to his beliefs.

"Legolas, Boromir is trying to apologize so please accept it and let us be done with this unpleasantness!" Aragorn strongly suggested.

Slowly the tension in the air began to grow while the angry elf contemplated his friend's words.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 10**

After what seemed like an eternity the elf spoke.

"I will accept your apology so long as you leave me alone," he said the unspoken dire consequence of not doing so clear in the warning tone of his voice.

"That I will do!" Boromir quickly agreed.

"Now that is settled I suggest we continue on while we still have daylight that is if you are able to," a relieved Gandalf said as he looked at Legolas.

"I can walk."

"Let me know if this causes you any pain," Aragorn whispered in the elf's ear after the archer had retrieved his jerkin and weapons from the ground.

"The threat from the enemy up ahead has me more concerned."

"How so?"

Legolas met the Ranger's steady gaze.

"Boromir's dagger may have robbed me of my ability to fight effectively."

Aragorn gave the elf's right shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "This land is too sparse of good game for orc bellies so let your mind be at ease," he said with a smile.

"Merry I'm hungry," both the man and elf suddenly heard Pippin's soft complaint a short distance behind them.

"And apparently too sparse for hobbit bellies too," Aragorn added with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 11**

The passing of time with its lack of signs of life other than the vegetation proved the Ranger's words to be true until the Fellowship made a night camp in a grove if trees.

Then the sudden appearance of a pesky fly buzzing around Sam caused the hobbit to vigorously shoo it away with one hand. This coincided with Boromir tossing him an apple from a food satchel the end result being him hitting the fruit away instead of catching it.

Now this sent the apple over to the other side of the fire where it smacked Legolas hard on his wound.

"It's my fault!" Sam quickly stammered at the angry elf who now glared murderously at Boromir. "I was trying to shoo a fly away and…I hit the apple instead!"

"What he said," was all Boromir could think to add in his defense while he mentally cursed the timing.

"Sam is telling the truth," Aragorn reassured.

"First I'm hit with a dagger and now an apple. Is there anything else anyone would like to throw at my back?" Legolas demand his tone an aggrieved one.

Gandalf gave Gimli a warning look after he spied the dwarf's malicious smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Kingly Dispute**

**Part 12**

"Let us set aside this rocky start to our journey and focus on what might lay ahead of us," Gandalf said as he again shot Gimli another warning look when the dwarf kept smiling maliciously.

"What does lie ahead of us?" Frodo asked.

"The land gradually rises until we reach the foot hills before the Misty Mountains," Aragorn said between puffs as he lit his pipe.

"Beyond that?" asked Pippin.

Aragorn shot Gandalf a "I'm letting you answer that" look.

"That will depend on some things which may or may not cause us to stray from our task," the wizard said cryptically.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sam said.

"Why not tell us now what these some things are?" Boromir demanded. "Would it not be in our best interest so we can prepare for them?"

"Under more normal circumstances I would agree but we are not in one of those," Gandalf said firmly.

"But common sense dictates such preparedness is always the best plan!" Boromir countered.

"Not when dealing with a wizard who knows more," Aragorn added. Then he spied the disgusted look Legolas had for Boromir and he gave a pleading look for him to stay silent.


End file.
